


heartbeat

by leilovebot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Thriller, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilovebot/pseuds/leilovebot
Summary: "it's hard to trust someone when you don't know who's going behind you"Your soulmate, the person who'll be forever with you until the end. It's always a hit or miss with these types of things, either the date of your soulmate will stick itself onto you or you'll live your life free, comforted or alone. As this goes, a small, forgotten town in Oregon goes through hell as multiple bodies drop dead without a trace of whos committed these crimes. College students are familiar with the sound of sirens outside their dorms and the sight of random bodies being pulled into an ambulance. Then days later an article about the death of the victim.





	1. Chapter 1

Summer is over for the college students of Tech and Arts Private College (TAPC), the residents who attend the private academy are flooding back into the school campus after the months spent with they're family or friends. Two college residents, childhood friends, Kang Jaehyung and Luka Torres had made it back to they're college with two close friends, Maeun and Tyler, a week before summer had ended.

The day before summer had ended, Jaehyung, Luka, and Tyler had a not-so-calm conversation in the dorms.

See, soulmates are a thing, literally. Not just calling your best friend or lover your supposedly "soulmate," no, life decides who your soulmate is. Finding your soulmate is normally easy, you gain feelings and your soulmates birthdate pops up on your body, right? Rarely people have no soulmate, no matter how hard they try, finding your soulmate is a no go. That's what Jae thought he was, a solo, like his younger sister Maeun. Surprisingly, Luka and Tyler had thought they were soulmates, just thought that reality was late to confirm. Apparently, Jaehyung had realized his hidden feelings for his childhood best friend the day they left to their college again. Instead of me, the narrator, talk about how he found out, let's just show you.

**The day Jaehyung found out**

"Jae, can you pass me my lip gloss?" The younger boy had requested his temporary roommate to hand him his thing. Yet, it looked like Jae was completely spaced out. Luka turned around just to see Jae staring at nowhere, literally just a wall. He giggled and ducked down, jumping in front of him. It was easy to scare him like that, he was a shortie. "Jae-Jae!" He teased him with the childhood name he had given him.

Jae quickly snapped out of his own world to look down to see Luka's big smile and hands out. That's when it hit him, his face started to heat up, his heart was beating like crazy, and his throat had seemed to lock up. He had quickly said something in Korean under his breath.

"Ha! Look! Your finally paying attention to me now, yet you're not scared," Luka sighed, his smile still glued to his face, "I guess I'll get my own lip gloss since _you_ were in your own world."

Jae had quickly calmed down, he took a deep breath as his chest rose and laid flat as he exhaled, "you scared me, idiot," Jae had flashed a quick smile at Luka as he was pulled down by his jacket. Luka reached to his face and pulled his cheeks, they were always squishy. "Can't call me an idiot when you look like a nerd with those Harry Potter glasses," he giggled and walked back to his bag of clothes and useless things he didn't need but felt like he just _had_ to bring.

Now that you're caught up, let's go back to the not-so-calm conversation between the boyfriend and childhood friend.

Luka was confused, he knew it had to be for real, obviously, reality made Jae and his family move in his neighbourhood for a reason. Reality had made Luka fall off that swing, made Jae spin the bottle and it had landed on him. Reality made sure Jae and Luka would fall for each other without realizing. Yet even though he knew, he was furious, angry at his best friend. He already knew a week beforehand and Jae didn't tell?

Tyler, on the other hand, his boyfriend, had a feeling this would come down to it. Jae and Luka are usually the ones doing couple things without realizing it, they would hold hands as they walked, playfully pushed each other to the side of the sidewalk. Tyler had even seen Jae quickly pull his hand away from the upcoming traffic, which Luka wasn't looking at. Get off your phones when walking!

"So let's get this straight, Jae. You knew all along, that I, your best-childhood friend was YOUR soulmate?!" Luka had raised his voice, his mind running on millions of memories they had shared. See, Luka doesn't have a good head when it comes to these things. His temper is off the charts when he's confused. More or less, Jae was never going to get the end of it.

"I found out the week we had come back onto campus, Luka! I didn't know what to do!" Jae had said back to him, he was desperate. He didn't know what to do in this situation, he hadn't thought about finding a soulmate. He wouldn't think his soulmate would be in front of him, furious with his boyfriend beside him, speechless. "I-I didn't think I would ever get a soulmate! I thought me and Mae would be solos forever and you would live a happy life with Tyler!"

"Still, you should have told me! You should have told me the day you found out. You made it worse covering up your arm so I wouldn't find out! I thought you had done something to yourself!" Luka started to yell, his head rushing with memories of them together. "I'm not mad that we're soulmates! I'm mad you made me worry!"

Jae opened his mouth to say something back, trying his hardest to defend himself. That was his flaw, he wouldn't back down, not for anything.

"Luka you have to think about what he thought, he probably thought it would ruin us, he probably thought it would ruin you two as friends. Finding your soulmate is such a huge thing and this situation definitely didn't help," Tyler had spoken for the first time during this whole fight. They were all just hanging out in Tyler's dorm until Jae had to hide his arm in a pillow. That's how it all started.

"I.." Luka was speechless, finally, his boyfriend had said something and it was actually reasonable. At this point, Jae had tears in his eyes that were falling at the speed of the anger that Luka gained. Jae was usually the one to cry, he would cry over subtle situations but hide it. Luka was the only person to see him crying.

"I'm sorry for worrying you so much Luka," Jae had wiped away his tears for the younger with his sweatshirt. He didn't know what to say else than sorry, he was scared if that was the only word to describe it.

"Tyler can you give us some alone time?" Luka had asked his boyfriend calmly as he stared at the older man who was a complete wreck. He didn't expect Jae, the guy who would always do it alone or his own way. The tall, 6'2, 19 year old to start crying over him.

Tyler quickly left.

Luka breathed, his chest had risen and laid down multiple times. A few minutes had gone by, it was dead silent. Luka sat on the bed, that of course, a dorm would have. "Jae, stop being _Jay_ and sit beside me," Luka had spoken up, his eyes now laying on Jae who was standing there, just, standing there until Luka had called him over.

The sound of another person jumping on a bed filled the dead silent room. Jae had looked over to Luka, just to look at his face. He smiled, Luka's face made him happy. Maybe it was all the memories they had shared, or maybe it was because of his feelings for him. None the less, Jae looked over at Luka's arm to see his birth date printed on his tan and freckled wrist. They both started to laugh, they're fights were always over dumb reasons Luka couldn't handle or Jae would do without knowing.

"We're so dumb. It was totally obvious we were soulmates!" Luka groaned and exclaimed his arms out then falling on his back onto the bed. "I mean you literally kissed me once how are we THAT stupid?!"

Jae smiled at his words, he had opened his mouth to say one more thing before the door had been pushed open by Mae, her eyes scattering everywhere, her posture bent, and obviously shaken up. "A kid just found someone dead on campus you two!" She had basically screamed at them.


	2. move in | childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Luka and Jae came to be, plus Mae I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler series when im not finished with the next full chapter, this will probably be helpful information during the story too so uh yeet

Luka was staring dead at the moving truck that was parked in front of the house across from them, he was a five-year-old who didn't like new people he didn't know. He's kind of like a mean girl right? Plastics who, he outsold. "Ameilia, shouldn't we go say hi to the new neighbors and see if we can help?" His mom said as he looked over across his shoulder to his mom's. His eyes were wide, it was like everything he didn't want was becoming true.

Ameilia agreed, she quickly put her shoes on in the doorway as Nicole followed. Luka, on the other hand, didn't want to go, it was either him being a stubborn five year old or he was awkward around two, not one, TWO new kids he didn't even know. Nicole looked behind her and gave her kid the stare, the stare that most children fear when they don't comply with their parents. You know? I hope you do.

Sooner or later, he complied and got his shoes and jacket that which I may add, made him look like a ghost since it was so big. The Torress family was off.. across the road to help the new neighbors!

"Hello!" Ameilia waved high up in the air as she crossed the road after looking both ways, which may I add, ALWAYS DO. Ameilia's big smile and big happy attitude attracted the family of four, plus a dog.

"Hi!" Jiwoo turned around with a big box in her arms with tape wrapped around it, labeled "mae's clothes". "You're our new neighbors aren't you?" She said with a big smile on her face as she set the box down gently and headed over to greet her face-to-face. Minhyuk looked over to Luka and smiled, waving to him silently, Luka did the same as his oversized sleeves flopped around.

"Yes we are, we just wanted to see if we could help you guys move the boxes in," Ameilia responded, she was normally the one to be the happy-go-lucky mom, basically, she was too nice. The embodiment of kind-hearted in a female body.

Jiwoo quickly warmed up to her as she looked at her two kids in the back not-so-quietly arguing, she looked back to Ameilia, her eyes desperate for help. "Oh yeah, that would be helpful-- Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet! I'm Kang Jiwoo," she pointed to herself, "my husband is Minhyuk," she looked around and found him walking out the house ready to get more boxes, "and my two twins back there are Maeun and Jaehyung," she pointed to the porch where they continued to argue over a toy they brought back and who was going to keep it.

Ameilia awed at the sight. When I meant she was kind-hearted I actually meant the softest person in the world. She loved kids, anything a mother would love.

"Speaking of twins, let me get them," she smiled and turned around, slightly raising her voice to get their attention. "Mae, Jae, come over here and say hi to our new neighbors who are so kind to help us." Maeun quickly stood up and grabbed her brother's sleeve, dragging him along as she walked up to the family of three.

Maeun smiled wide, she had a big smile too. Like a gummy smile plus some teeth missing, add a slight lisp to that. Jaehyung, on the other hand, was more or less the quiet kid, the complete opposite kid. Yet, he smiled and looked up to see Ameilia clearly. "Hi, Miss! Thank you for helping us move in the boxes!" They both greeted and thanked her at the same time, kind of creepy, which is mega The Shining vibes yet a cute twin way. Ameilia and Nicole waved back as they both greeted the six-year-olds back. "Say hi, bub," Nicole directed Luka's attention to The Shining kids.

Luka looked up in confusion at his mom, his face was twisted as he, the soul of Regina George, was holding back a greet to HIS new neighbors. Nicole stared back, her face dead straight. Luka got the hint soon enough and turned his eyes to wave, or more like, flop his oversized sleeve around as an attempt to greet them. "Hi," he said under his breath, in the end, Regina George suddenly had something in her throat cause apparently Luka couldn't say hi loud enough.

Mae waved back to Luka, her eyes turning into crescent moons once she smiled. Jae slightly moved his hand in a motion to wave, he showed his clear, sharp smile.

 


End file.
